


Night City

by vera_nic, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Sexual Content, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Если судьба предложила бы тебе сделать выбор, ценой которого будет много горя, а наградой - столько же счастья, ты бы согласился?If fate suggested you the choice, which price was deep grief, but the reward - the equal happiness, would you agrre?
Relationships: male!V/Kerry Eurodyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Night City

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: геймплей Cyberpunk 2077; Cyberpunk 2077 - тизер-трейлер 2017; Cyberpunk 2077 – официальный кинематографический трейлер с Е3 2019; Cyberpunk 2077 - официальный релизный трейлер 2020; "No Save Point" Run The Jewels OST Cyberpunk 2077


End file.
